Superhero!
by HylianDeity
Summary: Arthur Kirkland was growing tired of his everyday life and desperate for a form of excitement, Captain Liberty the slightly obnoxious American superhero was certainly not what he had been expecting. But it was definitely what he had needed. - Oneshot!


**- Oh!, I wasn't aware the Captain Liberty was already a thing, sorry about that! ^^**

**This is just a short one shot I've been thinking of..Superhero!Au's are just really 'cute.'..!**

* * *

**Superhero**

The high pitched scream of an alarm clock quickly filled the air in the small apartment eventually waking up its only resident with a tired groan, _was it really morning already?_

Slapping his hand over the machine to stop its insistent screeching the blonde sat up with a sleepy sigh, rubbing the dust out of his eyes and running a hand over his untamed hair tousled by sleep making it appear even more messy than usual. It was the same routine everyday, every month and everything year. The constant and never-ending cycle of getting up out of bed to go to a job that had long ago become very boring and strenuous to Arthur. He hadn't always felt such a distaste for his job, at one point he had actually enjoyed going to the large newstower in the heart of the city every morning, the hours had been tough but it didn't seem to faze him at first.. But things change and after a while the constant routine of it all had become distasteful and mundane to him. His father had scoffed once he had found out what his son wanted to do for a career "Arthur, you won't get far with journalism why not get a real job like your brothers, perhaps a doctor, ladies love doctors you know" But of course he had gotten the last laugh as only two years later Arthur Kirkland had discovered that he was most definitely gay which did earn him the disrespect of his father, but he had never cared for Arthur much anyway: always throwing off any ambitions or ideas the blonde had as silly and unreasonable plus his brothers were not from from the same.

* * *

"Morning Arthur!, how was your morning" The peppy receptionist called out: he was a relatively new staff member and had just came over from Italy. Often he would mix up his English and revert back to his native tongue, Arthur also suspected that he and his boss Ludwig were more than just friends. In fact the noises he had once heard on a late work night coming out of Ludwig's office proved that theory.

"Morning Feliciano" he smiled half heartedly to the boys displeasure, his previous nights lack of sleep was starting to take effect: A common occurrence that happened to him often but he never tried to correct it.

Stepping into the rickety elevator and eventually stepping out of it once he had reached his floor (The 17th floor) he was welcomed by the common hustle and bustle of the journalist's room and the usual blaring of televisions in the background, they always seemed to air the same thing in Arthur's mind. The "almighty" Captain Liberty. An all American super hero, thank the heavens that he is here to save our pitiful city from danger by saving cats from trees and stopping common theft.. How ridiculous. Nobody knew his true identity and it was good that it was kept that way too, the man had quite a fan club (one that Arthur was not a part of) but even if he 'hated' the man, it was hard for anyone disagree that he wasn't hard to look at. Arthur's hatred of the man probably stemmed more from jealousy than anything else.. Captain Liberty probably woke up everyday and was satisfied with his life choices not having a care in the world, at least this is how Arthur saw it.

"Oh!, Arthur did you hear? There's been a fire down by police station just last night! Isn't that awful..!" A coworker cried as she quickly walked up to Arthur, an Hungarian woman called Elizaveta. She was one of the news anchors and he honestly couldn't say he cared for the her that much, it was probably because he was slightly intimidated by her.

"Oh, that's terrible.," Arthur was slightly curious, but no doubt did Captain Freedom have something to do with this conversation, Elizaveta seemed to be infatuated with the man as of late.

"Oh yes!, it really is" Somehow he didn't believe that she was _that_ worried about the accident.

"But no one was hurt Captain Freedom managed to fly down and save the people who were trapped inside the building.. How heroic don't you think?" She sighed almost dreamily.

"Right.. Well that's good nobody was hurt.." Looking up seeing as the women was about to start talking again Arthur quickly interrupted her.

"But I really must go I've still got to go and finish that.. article" even if it was an excuse to stop talking to the overly eccentric co worker it wasn't a lie either. Arthur really did need to finish some work. Quickly walking off in the direction of his desk but not before sending the woman a quick apologetic smile as not to seem rude Arthur headed up the crowded room towards the same desk he had been working at for the past year, hopefully things would be different today but he very much doubted it.

A while later Arthur finally managed to finish his article, leaning back onto his chair with a sigh he quickly glanced over to the clock on the wall and smiled once he realised what time it was.'1:26' Just on time to leave for lunch: which was a fairly welcoming surprise since he often missed his lunch break by concentrating far too much on his work to a point where he would completely lose track of what time it was.

Standing up out of his chair and grabbing his bag he did so, Arthur was mildly shocked by the lack of people inside of the office. Usually there would be at least 20 or so at all times but surprisingly he found it to be just himself a few other colleges mindlessly chatting away in the corner. How odd.

Shaking off the slightly nervous feeling that was building in his stomach, Arthur started to make his way up to the elevator pressing the button once he had reached it and frowning when the few other people that were in the office crowded around him, no doubt waiting for the elevator as well. There was something off about the atmosphere and it was making him feel extremely nervous for what seemed to be no reason at all. Almost yelping when the elevator made a resounding _ding_ scaring the Briton out of his thoughts, he cursed when he suddenly remembered that he had left his wallet inside of his desk. Excusing himself and quickly pushing past the few other people who had crowded around the elevator: leaving the office completely empty apart from him now. Arthur quickly made his way back up to his desk and grabbed his wallet out of one of the drawers. Finally he might be able to go and have some lunch..

Almost smiling at the thought Arthur turned back to face the direction of the elevator and was disappointed to see that nobody had seemed to wait for him to return.. How typical of them. Just as he was about to walk back up to the door a whistling sound abruptly interrupted his hearing seemingly getting louder and louder with each passing second. Swiftly turning around the face the window that was situated behind him Arthur could feel dread quickly building up on his stomach, whatever was causing the sound had suddenly stopped leaving an eerie silence inside of the office and a feeling of trepidation overtook his senses, something was wrong. Hastily turning around and diving towards the ground as fast as he could a resounding crash erupted powerfully from behind him, the glass from the windows immediately shattered flying across the room as resounding heat followed it quickly singeing anything in its path, throwing desks and chairs forwards with the blast. Arthur almost screamed the blast suddenly flung him forwards, his previous hiding spot having been little use at all, and threw him to the back of the room with a resounding crack as his head smashed against the tiles and white quickly invaded his version followed by black. Opening his eyes Arthur groaned when he felt an increased pressure on his legs and could only assume that a desk has been pinned above him in the explosion.

Feeling tears pricking at his eyes as he tried to escape from the clutches of the surprisingly heavy desk only to find that it was far too heavy for him to lift alone, Arthur felt a similar surge of dread pass through him once again. A crackling sounded was also slowly starting to spread, getting progressively louder and spreading a uncomfortable heat in its path as it did so. There was no doubt in Arthur's mind that the building had been attacked by something and he could only pray that he would be able to get out of it alive. Cursing under his breath he weakly grabbed the floorboards in front of Him and attempted to pull himself out from underneath the desk only to find that he was not sadly not strong enough to pull himself from underneath it either and would definitely need some help if he were to get out of this situation alive. With a defeated sigh Arthur looked around his surroundings as best as he could, coughing slightly as the air started to get harder to breath once the fire increased bringing a thick black smoke in it's path. There was a large hole in the wall and glass shattered around it, desks, computers and chairs were thrown across the room and cables dangerously hanging from the ceiling occasionally flickering with electricity. On top of this was a strong fire that was quickly engulfing its surroundings leaving nothing untouched as it slowly started to get closer and closer to where Arthur was trapped. Surely someone would find him soon, it was impossible that nobody had noticed that explosion but how would they tell that a single person was inside. Seeing as the situation seemed desperate Arthur decided to throw away his pride temporarily and call for help, hopefully someone would hear him and be alerted of his presence. "H.. Help!" He coughed and tried to clear his lungs of the encroaching black smoke "Help!"

He could feel the tears that were previously held back spilling over his eyes now shamelessly falling down his cheeks due to the thick smoke in the room but mainly because of the desperateness of the situation. How would his family react once they found out he had died? Surely his mother would be upset but he doubted the same feeling would apply to his father and brothers.. Starting to feel his consciousness starting to fade and his eyesight growing foggy from pain in his legs: one of them was most definitely broken. Arthur coughed once again finding himself unable to call out for help again but due to the thinness of the oxygen in the air, he produced a pitiful gasping sound in its place. Falling back onto the tiles with a defeated sob, Arthur could only hope he would survive until somebody hopefully managed to find him..

* * *

Alfred f. Jones wasn't what you could call a normal person, on the surface he might seem to be fairly average, he paid his bills and went to work just as most people his age would do, occasionally helping out around the town but nothing too major that would draw attention to himself..

Except, there was something different about him. When he was 9 years old he had discovered that he was a lot stronger then all of the kids in his class and not just a little bit stronger, he was a lot stronger then most of the adults he had met as well. And as he grew older he found out more and more about himself, he learnt that he could fly: Although it has been an accident he had found out about that ability and it had been more than a shock to him at the time. He also higher resistant to pain than anybody else he had ever met.. But not wanting to become some type of scientific experiment Alfred kept this to himself until he grew older, somehow kidding himself that he could be a normal person if he just ignored what was different about him. But as time passed by it became harder and harder to ignore, eventually he graduated from school and got himself a steady job with a small apartment but the nagging feeling inside of him never seemed to go away!

He wanted to be able to help people.. Be a productive member of society where people would be able to look and him and know that he was someone that mattered, a person that had really done good in this world. No matter how childish the idea seemed. And one day Alfred got the opportunity, finding himself plainly in the wrong place at the wrong time. He and a dozen other strangers had ended up in the midst of a stakeout in a local bank. It was unexpected, a situation that Alfred had never thought he would end up in, but something inside of him had pursued to him to help.. No matter how terrified he had felt at the time. And it was possible, he didn't know how he had done it and frankly the entire ordeal had been a blur to him but he had saved the people inside of that bank of that day. Ever since then Alfred knew he wanted to help people, to save people and become some type of hero that was respected. Almost like the ones he had looked to ever since he was a child, even if he had assumed them to be fictional and doubted that anything such as Superman or Wonder Woman could be real, he wanted to serve a similar purpose as they had done, he was determined to make this dream a reality more than anything he had ever wanted before.

And this is how Alfred found himself in the situation he was in today, having previously been at home he was surprised to find out that the news tower had been attacked, apparently it was due to a heavy shipment of explosives, bombs and weapons that were being Illegally shipped across the city but something had gone wrong and somewhere along the line had fallen out of the plane and unfortunately crashed into the Newstower. Hopefully nobody had gotten hurt but it seemed unlikely.

As he arrived Alfred was surprised to see damage to the building was surprisingly 'minor' (at least he had been expecting much, much worse) although there was a heavy amount of damage to one floor in particular the rest of the building happened to be fairly untouched. And according to the police most of the people inside had been outside already for lunch break, but there were still a few people missing either still inside the building or trapped inside it.

Not wanting to take the risk of missing anybody being hurt inside, Alfred had quickly flown up to the 17th floor as quickly as he could manage, entering the building through the large hole that was now scarring it. The room was almost completely covered in smoke making it difficult to see your own hands once you were inside the room and a thick fire was overtaking most of its surroundings forcing him to come to the painful resolution that there was a very little chance that anybody was still alive inside of the building.

"Hello?, is anybody in here?!" He called and surveilled the surroundings once again and waited a few moments for a reply.

"Hello?!" Disappointingly there was no reply and Alfred had all but turned to leave the building until a weak cough pierced the air and alerted him of someone inside.. Somebody was alive!

"Is there somebody in here?" Seeing as there was no immediate reply Alfred swooped down towards the flames and looked over the desks, eventually spotting the faint Figure of a person underneath the wreckage, and they didn't appear to be conscious.

Swooping down towards the figure Alfred coughed lightly against the thick smoke that was making it quickly more difficult to breath: god knows how this Man has survived for this long already.

And noticing that there was a table pinning down the man's lower body Alfred lifted it with much ease, tossing it aside as far as he could: Times like these he was thankful for his super strength. And quickly leaning down to survey the man. Alfred was surprised to see he couldn't of been much older than himself, with a smaller frame and what he assumed was light blonde hair: it was hard to tell with all the soot and blood in his hair. But overall he was a rather attractive person, Alfred felt an overwhelming sympathy for such a person to have been dragged into this whole mess.

Shaking off his thoughts Alfred quickly scooped up the current unconsciousness blonde and flew above the smoke as far as he could, any injuries the man would sustain from Alfred lifting him like this couldn't be worse than leaving him in the uncomfortable black smoke. Alfred looked down sadly when he felt the blonde's head fall so listlessly against his chest, it felt more like he was carrying a rag doll then a fully grown man. He wasn't sure why he was feeling such a compassion towards this man, it had never happened before and he wasn't sure how to react to these feelings.

Navigating through the wreckage whilst attempting to find the way he had entered the building through the suffocating thick smoke, he was surprised to suddenly hear an unfamiliar groan come from below him, quickly looking down at the source of the noise Alfred almost gasped when he saw two dulled emerald eyes wearily staring back at him. He had seen green eyes before but this man's eyes seemed to make any other pale in comparisons to his own, unable to think of a time when he had seen a person that could rival such an stunning shade of emerald.

"W.. What's.. Happening.." The blonde groaned and wearily looked around the surroundings in a dazed manner coughing occasionally as he did so, seeing it fit that he should stay still Alfred gently pulled him back against his chest.

"There was an explosion in the floor you were on.. Don't worry I'm going to get you out of here" he smiled down reassuringly at the dazed man receiving a confused look in return: there was no doubt in Alfred's mind this man had an concussion.

Working through the wreckage once more for what felt like an substantial Alfred was surprised when they suddenly reached the outside, the cold winter air was a welcoming feeling in his lungs but the coughs that the man in his arms was pronounced stated that he did not feel the same way, not surprising considering the amount of smoke that he must of inhaled.

Looking across re buildings Alfred slotted an ambulance located by the entrance of the building, quickly flying down towards it whilst holding the small man against him tightly as they dropped very quickly towards the ground he landed on its surface with a resounding crack making a few people around them gasp in shock thinking it to be another attack and others crowd around them in interest once they noticed Alfred was also supporting an injured man.

"This man is Injured please can you take care of him" he gestured to one of the men who appeared to be a doctor who had surrounded them and reluctantly passed the small now unconscious male over to him, he wished that he would be able to accompany him to the hospital and see if he was okay but it was just too risky.

The doctor nodded understandingly quickly taking the male out of Alfred's hands leaving him alone with few others crowded Alfred thanking him for his bravery and trying to tend his own wounds. Not wanting to seem rude he politely declined then before smiling back and taking off in the sky In a some way cheesy fashion, It was never a good idea to stick around for a long time after he had rescued somebody. Even if many people were thankful for what he did on a almost daily basis Alfred was aware that there were people who were not so thankful and would best be avoided if he didn't want to get hurt. But there was no doubt in his mind that he wanted to know more about that man he had rescued. He would definitely find a way to track down those stunning emerald eyes once again.. He was sure of it.

* * *

A soft beeping in the distance was the first sound that Arthur heard when he started to regain consciousness, wearily opening his eyes and a small groan slipping out of his throat he was surprised to be welcomed by the white lights of the hospital and a mindless chatter in the distance: of what he assumed was other people inside the building. After a few moments of regaining his senses Arthur suddenly came to the realization that he was alive.. Somebody saved him..? Looking around the room it wasn't surprising that it was devoid of visitors apart from himself: Of course his family didn't care to check if he was alright or not.. How nice of them. Thinking back to the previous events that had caused him to be in the hospital, all he could seem to remember was a loud explosion and then a gap in his memory, a pair of bright blue eyes as well.. Who was it that had saved him, he was certain that he had never seen a person with such blue eyes before and it almost seemed impossible that they would of been able to get to the 17th floor in time especially with all of the elevators being out of use.. The whole ideal was puzzlingly to Arthur and he couldn't seem to organise his thoughts.

Falling back onto the bed with a sigh Arthur decided to leave it be for a while, the dull throbbing in his head seemed to be increasing with every thought so it seemed best to just rest.. He should probably call a doctor to alert them that he was awake but with sleep encroaching at his mind he couldn't seem to find the strength to sit back up again. With the injuries that he had no doubt sustained the next couple of months weren't going to be an easy.. And just as he started to drift off once again his eyes falling shut with a slight smile of his face, Arthur couldn't seem to wipe the thought of the person who had saved him off of his mind, whoever those stunning blue eyes belonging to Arthur definitely wanted to meet them again..

* * *

**Well, I tried! This is the first story/one shot i've ever finished so I'll definitely got a lot of improving to do.. It would be helpful to me if you left a review! ^^ But thank you for reading anyway it's much appreciated!**

**- I might continue this but it depends if i get any ideas for a sequel or not! ^^**


End file.
